


House of Cards

by WritingSiren



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Shower Sex, jerry has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: After his recent divorce, Jerry decides to visit a dear friend of his in hopes of cheering himself up. He gets way more than he bargained for.





	House of Cards

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely inspired by the song ["House of Cards" by Radiohead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgRU0R1ny90&ab_channel=00lifeisforliving00), hence the title.
> 
> There's seriously not enough Gary/Jerry fics out there. Why not? It's a cute ship, in my opinion!
> 
> I haven't written a proper fic in a few months, so forgive me if this is a little rusty. But I still hope you enjoy it!

Jerry lied on his bed, watching the rain pour down and splattering on the window. He'd been crying for hours now, wrapped up in his blanket in his small, dark apartment. He missed Beth, he missed Morty, he missed Summer... He just wanted to be with his family again. Without them, he felt like there was nothing to live for.

It's been six months since the divorce. Since then, Jerry didn't really go out much, only to go grocery shopping and go to work. When he would get home from doing either of those two things, he'd just curl up and go to sleep, to try and forget everything. To help ease the pain.

After another few hours of watching the rain, Jerry suddenly thought of something... Or someone.

Jerry sat up and wiped his eyes and put on his clothes, along with a jacket. As he was about to head out the door, he grabbed his umbrella... Only for it to be broken... He sighed, but continued on the way to his car.

He was sure Gary would be happy to see him.

\--

When Jerry arrived at Gary's house, the rain still hadn't let up. He got out of the car and tried his best to cover his head with his already wet jacket.

He knocked on the front door, and it opened shortly after.

The tall man in front of him stared, eyes going wide. "Jerry...?"

Jerry looked pathetic: Cold and shivering, his hair plastered to his forehead and his nose red.

"Oh my god," Gary stepped to the side. "Come in, come in, please. You'll get sick."

Jerry nodded and walked into the warm house. He took a deep breath and shivered as he exhaled. "I...I-I just..."

Gary stood in front of him and carefully peeled off Jerry's jacket. He looked concerned. "What happened?"

Jerry shrugged the jacket the rest of the way off and coughed. "I just... Needed some company..."

Gary put a hand on Jerry's back and walked beside him, leading him to the living room.

"Sit with me," Gary patted the space next to him on the couch. Luckily, Jerry's pants weren't too wet, so he sat next to Gary.

"So tell me, Jerry," Gary began, "What's going on with you?"

"Beth... She left me," Jerry mumbled, resting his elbows on his knees. "Now I have nothing... I miss her..."

He covered his face, ashamed of crying in front of Gary. He couldn't help it, though.

Gary rested a hand on his back and rubbed in slow circular motions. "Jerry... You'll be okay. You don't need her."

Jerry looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. "But... But she was my every--"

"Shh," Gary put a finger on his lips. "You don't need her... Because I'm here."

Jerry sat back up. "What do you mean...?"

Gary hooked his finger under Jerry's chin to look at him. "I mean that I want you, Jerry."

Jerry's eyes widened, and he felt his ears grow warm. Was this really happening right now? Did he hear that correctly? If he were completely honest with himself, he did tend to think about Gary in a more-than-friends way once in a while. It's been more frequent since the divorce. However, he would always dismiss it as desperation from Beth no longer being in his life.

But... If Gary felt the same way... Then it was okay for him to have those feelings... Right?

"I.." Jerry started. "I want you too."

Gary smiled at him, and he looked away, embarrassed. "Gary... Does... Does this mean I'm gay?"

Gary shrugged. "I'm not you, I don't know."

Jerry's face went red. "I've never been with a man before... But... I'm okay with doing it..."

"Don't over think it. It doesn't matter what you are." Gary made Jerry look at him again. "Because I'll still want you no matter what."

Gary leaned in and kissed Jerry gently. He moved his hands up the younger man's chest, over his cheeks, and settled in his thick brown curly hair.

Jerry closed his eyes and sighed softly. Here me he was, kissing his best friend...

As soon as that thought popped into his head, Gary pulled away. He had a certain look in his eyes. Sort of... Lustful.

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes, hm?" he said more than he asked. His tone was low and commanding, making Jerry's cock stiffen a little.

He nodded quickly. "Y-Yeah..."

As Gary stood to lead Jerry to the bathroom, he followed close behind, his erection only getting harder.  
\--  
Jerry waited in the bathroom. Should he take his clothes off now? It would be weird if he did and Gary was still fully clothed. So, he sat on the toilet lid, listening to the rain beating down on the roof. His hands were folded in his lap, which didn't make his little problem any better.

Gary finally entered the room with an armful of clean folded clothes and closed the door. He chuckled. "You waited for me this whole time? You could've at least started up the hot water."

"Well it's your house, I didn't want to do anything without asking..." Jerry replied, staring at the floor.

Gary set the clothes on the counter and opened the door to the walk-in shower, turning on the faucet. Jerry wondered why he wasn't leaving yet... And why there were _two_ pairs of clothes instead of one...

He finally connected the dots. "Wait, w-we're taking a shower together?"

"That okay with you?" Gary asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

Of _course_  it was. But Jerry couldn't find the words... Instead he just stood and began taking off his own clothes. That's when Gary noticed the bulge in his underwear...

Jerry was fucking _hung_.

He noticed Gary staring. "Y-You like what you see?" He waggled his eyebrows, trying and failing to be sensual.

The older man grinned and grabbed Jerry's hips. "Yeah, I do."

He started kissing Jerry behind his ear as he slid his underwear off, his cock springing free from the fabric. Jerry bit back a moan and removed Gary's pants with shaky hands.

Once they were both naked, Gary lead Jerry into the shower, and continued to kiss and nibble behind his ear. He used one hand to grab the soap and run it under the water, while the other rested on Jerry's hip. He gently scrubbed Jerry's skin to wash away the rain.

And Jerry let him. He watched how the other man's hands glided across every plane and curve of his body. It was so intimate, so romantic to him.

The hand at his hip traveled further down to the inside of his thigh, and rested there. "Can I touch you?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Jerry nodded. "Touch me."

Gary's hand cupped his balls and slowly massaged them with his soapy hands, making sure to roll them around gently. Fuck, even his balls were pretty big... Jerry sighed and bucked his hips forward.

"Shit..." he groaned.

Gary moved his hand upward and gripped the base of both of their cocks. He felt inadequate compared to Jerry (what a rarity), but that kind of aroused him even further in a way. As he moved his hand up and down, he kissed Jerry, all teeth and tongue colliding together. Jerry wrapped his arms around Gary's neck and kissed back.

God, he'd almost forgotten what this felt like it's been so long. He enjoyed masturbating, but his left hand was only so fun for a little while... His thoughts briefly drifted to the first time Beth jerked him off, back in high school. Her fingers were so delicate and soft. It felt great, yeah, but it paled in comparison to the fingers wrapped around his dick right now. Gary was quick and rough with his movements, showing dominance over him, and it drove him crazy.

"Gary..." Jerry murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so close..." he warned.

As soon as he said that, Gary removed his hand. Jerry made an upset sound between a sigh and a whine. But that quickly changed when Gary got on his knees and ran his tongue along the tip of his dick.

"Gar-- ah!" Jerry gasped when he felt his entire dick slide into Gary's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He stared down at the sight: His entire seven inches crammed in his best friend's throat. And he didn't look phased by it at all.

Once Gary began to move, Jerry rested his back against the wall, panting and moaning. He held Gary's head in his hands and whispered all sorts of 'don't stops' and 'oh yeahs'. He was so close to cumming it was almost painful.

"Gary..." Jerry huffed. "I-I'm gonna--fuck!"

He finally came for the first time in months. Hot sticky fluid coated the inside of his lover's mouth and his tongue, and dribbled from the corners of his mouth. Jerry glared at the ceiling, breathing heavily, and his grip loosening on Gary's hair.

Gary stood up and wiped his mouth, which made Jerry snap back to reality. "Jesus... Jesus fucking Christ..."

Gary smiled at him innocently. "How was that? Getting your cock sucked by a man for the first time?"

"That was amazing," Jerry said with a breathy laugh. He watched his semen run down the drain... and noticed that Gary was still hard.

"Shit, I completely forgot about you," Jerry said, feeling pretty selfish at the moment.

"It's okay. I've been... Saving it..." Gary stroked his cheek. "I want to fuck you."

Jerry blushed. He was slowly becoming erect again. He captured Gary's lips in a desperate kiss in response.

"Turn around and lean against the wall." The older man whispered. Jerry did what he was told, propping himself up with his arms and spreading his legs. Gary teased him by running the tip of his cock between his asscheeks.

"Fuck..." Jerry breathed out. "Fuck me, Gary..."

Instead of just going straight in though, Gary reached behind himself to grab a small bottle, which almost looked like shampoo. He squirted a bit of the liquid onto his fingers and pushed them inside Jerry's hole. He poked and prodded them in and out of the tight opening, which made the man below him whine with pleasure.

Gary leaned over Jerry and whispered in his ear, "God, you make the nicest little sounds." He curled his fingers inside of the younger man, brushing them against his sensitive walls. Jerry's cock was fully hard again and leaking. He wanted this _so_  much, more than he actually realized.

"Gary... I-I'm ready now..." Jerry said.

Gary carefully removed his fingers. "Just relax for me..." He lined his cock up with that wonderfully puckered hole below him, and pushed the head inside. "Yeah, just like that~"

Oh. _Oh._  So that's what a dick feels like inside your ass... Jerry felt Gary move and _wow_  he felt so full...

It hurt, but that's what Jerry had assumed. He hissed, "Ah, fuck..."

"Are you okay?" Gary asked. "I can stop at any time..."

Jerry shook his head. "N-No, keep going..."

It was then that he realized he _loved_  being submissive. He loved being told what to do and loved being subservient, even if he'd never shown it before. Oh, and he loved dick. Why hadn't he experienced this earlier in his life?

Oh, right. Beth.

"Go.. faster, more..." Jerry said under his breath. He bucked against Gary in time with his thrusts because _God_  it still wasn't enough. Gary silently listened to his request and sped up his movement.

"Mm, Jerry..." the man behind him said, leaning over him now. "You don't know how long I've wanted this..."

"H-How long?"

"Years..." the older man confessed. "Fifteen years."

"... Y-You mean you--ah--you waited fifteen years...for me?" Jerry was about to burst.

"Yes..." Gary groaned as the head of his dick brushed against Jerry's prostate. "Should've asked you out when I had the chance..."

And that was it. Jerry came again with more force than the last one, along with a stifled whimper, his cum splattering on the wall in front of him. Gary followed soon after, some of his cum leaking out of the other man's asshole.

Jerry looked over his shoulder at him once he regained his composure, and he didn't know if he was smiling at him or not, but he was definitely satisfied. "Gary... Thank you."

Gary carefully pulled out of his lover and grinned. "Thank _you,_ Jerry. That was incredible."

The two men cleaned themselves up once more before exiting the shower and drying themselves off and putting on their clothes for the night, Gary of course changing into his classic blue pajamas and nightcap. Jerry wore something similar, only in green. Gary lead him to his bedroom by his hand.  
\--  
Gary and Jerry lied in bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets. Gary had one arm draped around the younger man and holding him close. After some time of just listening to the rain, Jerry spoke up.

"Uh, Gary?"

"Hm?" The man replied with a yawn.

Jerry sat up. "...What are we now?"

Gary opened one eye to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I-I mean... Are we still friends, are we lovers..." he trailed off.

"Jerry..." Gary said softly, stroking his cheek. "Stop stressing out so much about this. I'll still be here for you."

"I know but... What _am_  I, then? Fuck..." Jerry sighed and stared at the wall.

Gary moved his hand from Jerry's cheek down to his arm. "If you still love Beth, but want to be with me... You could be bisexual..."

Jerry looked at Gary with half-surprise and half-confusion. "Bisexual..." he repeated.

"Yeah," Gary sat up and took Jerry's hands in his. "There's nothing wrong with that."

Jerry looked away, then smiled. "I... I guess I am."

He was still new to all of this. He knew he didn't want to have some sort of friends-with-benefits thing; Gary meant more than that to him. But knew what he wanted; he wanted to be with Gary.

He looked back at him, his heart pounding in his chest. "I've thought about it for a while... A-And I wasn't sure, but now I know this is what I want. I wanna be with you, Gary."

The older man smiled and hugged him tightly. "Oh, I'm so glad!" He pulled back just enough to give him a kiss.

And, for the first time in months, Jerry felt truly _happy_. Finally, someone who _cared_  about him and his feelings. He had a feeling he'd be with Gary for the rest of his life. And even if the universe once again decided that he couldn't have anything nice, he'd try and make their relationship last as long as he could.

Jerry smiled from ear to ear, ready to cry tears of joy, but he managed to cover it up with a yawn. He lied back down with Gary and closed his eyes.

"I'm glad I met you, Jerry. I really am," Gary mumbled sleepily. "I love you."

A tear rolled down Jerry's cheek. "I... I love you too."  
\--  
Jerry lifted the interdimensional goggles from his eyes, being greeted with nothing but darkness and the occasional flash of lightning illuminating the small room. He looked down in his lap at the dried cum staining his shirt and coating his hand. He shivered and grabbed a rag from his bedside table to clean himself off.

He looked around. Gary wasn't here. The love and warmth he felt when he was with him never happened. At least, not here, in this dimension. He felt cold and gross and ashamed that he wanted something so much that he knew he could never obtain. And it hurt even more to know that the thing he wanted existed out there _somewhere,_ but not here. And there was nothing he could do about it.

He cried for what seemed like the thousandth time in those six months.

**Author's Note:**

> Bisexual Jerry (and big dick Jerry) is my favorite headcanon. Fight me lol.
> 
> I loved writing this so much! I just needed a break from the series I have going. Please, leave comments! They make me happy :)


End file.
